Playthings S2 Ep11
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: An old school hotel is experiencing frequent freak accidents. Kayla is confronted with a piece from her past that she wasn't planning on sharing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Playthings

Dean had been excited about this job when he saw the outside of the hotel. Old school place, the type of hotel you'd see in a horror movie or documentary about haunted places. Of course the hoodoo symbol by the front entrance suggested something other than a haunting, but he was still excited.

As they searched the halls they found the same symbol etched on a few other things laying around, someone wanted to get their point across. They knocked on the door marked 'private' and Susan, the owner answered.

"Hi, is everything ok with your room?"

"Yeah, yea of course everything's great." Dean glanced into the room and quickly pointed behind her. "Hey, are those antique dolls? Because this one…" he patted Sam. "Has a huge doll collection back home." He looked at his brother with a smile.

_Dick._ He nodded. "Big time."

"Big time."

Kayla bit back a laugh.

"You think we could come in and take a look around? You wouldn't believe it but he loves those dolls. He's always dressing them up in these little tiny outfits, it would make his day. Right?"

Sam couldn't even smile this time. "It's true."

She agreed and let them into the room.

It looked like a toy store, there were dolls everywhere. Dean leaned in to look at some of them. "Yeah these are nice, not super creepy at all."

Susan folded her arms. "Yeah I suppose they are a little creepy but they've been in the family forever."

Kayla kneeled in front of the model on the coffee table. "Is this a replica of the hotel?"

"Yes, an exact replica actually."

She showed her one of the figurines that was laying on the base of the staircase. "Looks like one of them got broken."

"Probably my daughter, she plays with them all the time."

After they were steered towards the door they headed back to the room. Kayla glanced around as they passed hallways and doors. The place was creepy.

"Did I mention that porcelain dolls freak the crap out of me?"

Dean looked at her. "Dolls?"

"Yes."

"I saw you ram a rod through a vampire's throat and you're afraid of dolls."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"You're such a wuss. Sam why don't you go search the internet for the history on this place, see if there's anyone else Grandma Hoodoo whacked over the years. We'll see what we can dig up."

Sam nodded and split off from them, they continued down the stairs.

"Well I assure you, I can protect you from the dolls."

"Don't make fun of me."


	2. Chapter 2

They were still looking around the place when the police showed up, along with the coroner. A stretcher was brought in and the men took a body out of one of the rooms. Looks like the hoodoo got to someone else already, right under their noses. As the body was loaded up, Kayla approached Susan at the door.

"What happened?"

She shook her head sadly. "The maid went to turn down the sheets and he was just hanging there."

"Wow, that's terrible. He was a guest?"

"Yes, he worked for the company that bought the place. We've sure had some bad luck around here lately. I understand if you want to check out."

"No, we're fine. Not planning on offing ourselves anytime soon." She nodded to her and went back to Dean, who was waiting at the stairs. "The guy hung himself, she said he worked for the company that bought the place."

"So he was connected too." Dean grimaced, it sucked having it happen before they could figure anything out. "Let's see what Sam came up with."

They went back up to the room where Sam was sitting in one of the chairs near the door. He looked tired.

"There was another death." Dean told him. "He worked for the company that bought the place, we need to figure this out and fast before anything else happens."

"You're bossy."

Kayla and Dean both turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You're bossy." He laughed quietly. "And short."

Kayla heard the slur in his voice and laughed, Dean didn't think it was funny.

"Dude are you drunk?"

"Yeah…" he held up his hands defensively. "So? Stupid."

She busted out laughing at that one and looked at the empty bottles lying around. "How dare you ask?" She'd never seen Sam that kind of drunk before.

Sam pointed to her and looked up with unfocused eyes. "See, you get me. That's why I like you."

"Sam."

"What I can't say I _like_ her? Jealous much?"

"Unbelievable. What were you thinking? We're on a job."

He got serious for a moment and swallowed hard. "I couldn't save that guy who hung himself, and I should have. I should have saved Ava too."

"You can't save everyone, you said that yourself."

Sam slammed the bottle on the table. "You don't understand! The more people I save, the more I can change my destiny Dean!"

He frowned and pulled him out of the chair. "Time for bed sasquatch, let's go."

"Dean you gotta watch out for me."

"Yeah, I always do."

Kayla moved Sam's things off his bed so he could lie down.

"No, I mean you gotta watch _out_ for me. If I ever turn into something I'm not, you gotta kill me."

"Sam."

Kayla pulled his covers back. "Sam seriously, go to bed. You're talking nonsense."

"Dad told him to do it, he has to!"

"Yeah well dad's an ass. You don't say that crap, you don't lay that kind of shit on your kids!"

But Sam wouldn't give in, he wouldn't go to bed until Dean agreed to take him out if he went dark side. He didn't really mean it, he only said he promised to get him to shut the hell up. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't ever going to be an issue, because Sammy was never going to end up like that. Kayla slid a hand over his shoulder

"I'm gonna see if any of the staff are awake to talk to, you want to come?"

He nodded and thanked her in his head for giving him the distraction to get out of the room, to pretend like that conversation hadn't just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The attic of the hotel fit in perfectly with the creepy, horror movie motif. It was dark and there were dusty antiques laying around, Rose Thompson was sitting facing the window and didn't answer them. Kayla half expected her to spin around and start screaming hoodoo curses at them, or maybe projectile vomiting. Wait that was the exorcist.

"Mrs. Thompson? Rose?" Sam walked around in front of her and leaned down to her level. "Hi, we're not here to hurt you." But she didn't answer, just sat in her chair and shook slightly. He walked back behind them and whispered. "This woman's had a stroke."

Kayla looked at her. "Which means she's probably not building alters and mixing herbs."

"She could be faking it." Dean suggested.

"What are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Off his look Sam shoved him. "Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Susan was at the doorway, they scrambled for an answer which pretty much gave them away. "I want you out of my hotel in five minutes or I'm calling the cops."

It seemed like they had to wait forever for something else to happen. They stayed in the Impala while they kept watch on the place; Kayla and Dean sat in the back playing cards while Sam messed around on his computer. It was almost exciting when all the playground equipment started moving by itself, hell, it was great when the empty car tried to run Susan down. Of course they saved her, no sense in letting anyone get squished so far into the game.

Over a stiff drink the guys tried to explain what was happening at the hotel, the woman didn't seem overly open to the idea of hoodoo or a spirit running around. What they did find out was that her daughter had an imaginary friend named Maggie that she insisted wasn't imaginary, and who also shared a name with Rose's late sister who died when they were children. Shit was getting deep.

After frantically searching the house they finally made it to the pool house, just in time to see Tyler fall off the balcony into the pool. Kayla's breath caught in her throat, she was just a child.


	4. Chapter 4

All of them beat unsuccessfully on the glass but apparently the crap was bulletproof. Dean looked around, time was running out.

"You two keep at this, we'll see if we can get around back." He left with Susan.

Kayla grabbed the plant holder from the path and held it out. "Try this, you can put more behind it."

"Thanks." Sam grabbed it and put everything he had into busting the glass. He could breathe a little easier when it started to crack. "Small miracles…"

When the door finally shattered Sam ran through, he barely touched the balcony as he leapt over the side and fell down into the pool. It was kind of amazing to see. Kayla stopped at the edge of the balcony and watched intently; Dean and Susan were coming in the back door.

Sam prayed he wasn't too late. He shoved the pool cover aside and managed to grab Tyler's motionless body. As he set her on the tile floor her mother ran to her side, beside herself with tears. _Breathe Tyler, we can't lose anyone else._ Suddenly the little girl spit out a mouthful of water and whined for her mom. _Thank God._ Everyone breathed again.

Dean glanced up to Kayla and gave her a smile, a hopeful gesture to say with any luck they were done now. "Get your things, we may not be out of the woods yet."

Susan wasn't going to waste any time. The only important thing right now was getting her mother and daughter out safely. She hurried up the stairs to the attic.

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Sam shook some of the water off his jacket.

"I don't know, she had to have gone somewhere."

All three of them bolted up the stairs when they heard the scream, but there was nothing they could do. Rose was dead. Whether Maggie did it was still debatable, but Tyler didn't see her after that. They were definitely drinking tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't hard to find a local bar packed with people who wouldn't even notice them in order to unwind for a bit. Sam watched Dean line up his shot at the pool table and glanced to the bar; Kayla was getting their next round of drinks. On top of the expected looks she got, there was one guy in particular who seemed to be staring her down. It was a little more aggressive than her usual onlookers and he nudged Dean with a laugh.

"Dude that guy is checking her out pretty hard isn't he?"

Dean already knew who he was talking about and didn't have to look. He'd seen him. "Yeah in a creepy, stalker sort of way." Not only had he seen him, he'd already sized him up. He was a smaller stature than Dean and he could take him, easy.

"I think he knows her, or he thinks he does."

"Ok psychic wonder." He took his shot, missed and straightened up to take another look at the guy. "Maybe he's just going to use that line. Haven't I seen you…"

Sam smirked, the guy was gonna go for something. He was approaching her slowly, looking almost like he was trying to avoid her seeing him.

Kayla was oblivious to what was happening around her until she felt warm breath at her neck, someone was standing too close. She tried to ignore it and grabbed the beers from the bartender.

"Long time no see."

His voice shot through her entire body and she instinctively jerked back and spilled the drinks all over the bar. "Shit."

"What? No hug?" He extended his arms out and tried to touch her.

Again she jerked away, accidentally pushing a man behind her. "Sorry! Sorry."

Dean watched her reaction from the pool table and instantly saw the red flag. "I'd say she knows him." He and Sam tried to make their way over to them but got caught up; there were way too many people in this damn place.

"You were probably the last person I expected to see here." He saw her unchanging expression. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"You're breaking the restraining order." She shot at him; it was supposed to be demanding but came out shaky. _Get a grip._

"Didn't that expire?"

"I made sure it didn't expire you asshole, read your mail."

"Is that any way to talk to a guy?" He grabbed her by the arm casually, knowing she didn't have much room to go anywhere.

She pulled her arm back but it was too crowded to put any force behind it and she couldn't shake him loose. This induced an involuntary panic and she practically shrieked at him. "Get your hands off me!"

"Hey! Pipe down would you?! You're always making a damn scene!"

He didn't see it coming when Dean shoved him hard back, breaking the grip on her arm. "I think she told you to back off."

"Stay out of this; it's none of your concern!"

"You put your hands on my girlfriend again and continuing to breathe will be your only concern!"

The man stopped instantly and gave him a charming smile. "Your girlfriend, oh. Sorry man, my bad." He held his hands up. "Me and your girl go way back, I was just starting conversation."

He saw Kayla move behind him, the look on her face was nothing short of terror. "I don't think she wants to catch up."

Sam stepped up next to him to get the point across.

He extended his hand out to Dean. "Alright, cool. I'm Braden." He just stared at him so he put his hand down and smirked. "Whatever. Hey she's a little spitfire in the sack ain't she?"

Dean punched him hard in the face, he didn't even think about it as the crowd around them got quieter. He tried to go after him again but Sam grabbed him from behind.

"Dude! Don't get arrested." Sam warned him.

Braden picked himself off the ground and wiped his face off with a grin. "Kayla, you ever wanna give it another go…let me know sweetheart."

Dean considered ripping his throat out then and there, but there were too many witnesses. The guy must have caught his intentions because he left pretty quickly without saying another word. He turned around and was surprised to see tears running down her face.

"Kayla."

"I want to go back to the hotel."

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"Dean please, just…"

"Ok." He had never seen Kayla jump away from anything like that, ever. And that was just a guy, a _human_ guy. What the hell did he do to her? He had the feeling he should go after him and kick his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

They could still hear the shower running in the bathroom but didn't know how much time they had. It was kind of shady to be looking into her history like this but her reaction at the bar perked his interest. Dean sat at the edge of his bed.

"You get anything on that restraining order?"

Sam was leaned over his laptop. "Yeah…looks like her parents took it out when she was sixteen…on Braden Roberts."

"For what?"

"It was following a court case, he was charged with harassment, stalking…oh man." The words on the screen made his blood run cold.

"What?"

"I should have let you take him out."

Sam turned his laptop towards him and he leaned over to see. "Rape and battery." _That mother fucker._

The shower turned off, Sam lowered his voice. "He beat the rape charge, only did six months probation for battery. She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head and thought back. "She um, I think she started to once. I didn't pry into it, I didn't even ask questions." He felt like such a dick, more importantly he felt like tracking this Braden guy down immediately and beating him to death. With a frustrated sigh he got up and went outside.

The bathroom door clicked and Sam changed his screen. Kayla came out and was obviously still shaken from her encounter. He never would have guessed something like that had happened to her, not from the way she acted. He tried not to look at her like he felt sorry for her.

"He's outside."

Kayla shook the towel against her hair and left it on the bed. When she opened the door she could see Dean sitting behind the wheel of his car, the muffled music drifted through the parking lot. She sighed quietly knowing that he would ask questions. Who knew it would come out now, after all this time? Before she could step out her cell phone rang. She grabbed it out of her bag and checked the name before answering.

"Hey mom…yeah I'm good, how are you?" She stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed. "Right, I know. Listen I'm about to go to bed but I'll call you ok? I will…ok, ok…love you too. Bye." She closed it and got into the passenger seat of the car.

Dean didn't look at her but he turned the music down, he was still trying to talk himself out of committing homicide. "Who was that?"

"My mom." She set the phone on the dashboard. "She wants us to visit."

"I thought you were just there."

"She wants _us_ to visit."

"Oh." He paused. "So, avoiding that topic like the plague…why didn't you tell me about Braden Roberts?"

"You had Sam look up the restraining order didn't you?"

"Well I was a little concerned by your freak out back there. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because it doesn't matter, it's not who I am." She muttered. "I'm not a victim."

"Well you still…"

"It doesn't affect me."

"It doesn't affect you? That guy said one word to you and you nearly came out of your skin. What do you mean it doesn't affect you?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again!"

He finally looked at her, it actually hurt him to see the tears in her eyes. "After all this shit we've been through, why would you keep this from me?"

"Fine Dean, what do you want to know? Details? I was a stupid teenager who thought she had adult feelings for my first boyfriend. We dated on and off for two years, one night he decides to take it to the next level and I told him no. He didn't take no for an answer." It had been so long since she had to think about it, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "He forced…" she paused, trying to pull herself together. "When I tried to call for help, he hit me. He kept hitting me, kept, forcing himself until I couldn't even fight…I couldn't even cry anymore."

Dean reached for her but she pulled away.

"Is that what you wanted to know? How about when he lied about it and told everyone I was just a slut, or when people actually believed him and we had to move?"

He softened his tone and opened an arm again. "Kayla."

She looked at him and slid across the seat to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. I just hate what it does to me, I hate that I can't handle it."

He kissed her on top of the head and let her calm down some. "It just took you by surprise, that's all. You should have told me then and there sweetheart because I would have fixed that guy to the point where just _thinking _about sex will hurt."

"I know."

"Hey." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "This is gonna be the last time you cry about this. First of all, after all this, you know you could have taken him. Second, I'm here to personally see to it that nothing and no one will ever hurt you again. You understand that?"

She nodded.

"You believe me?"

"I believe you."

"Good." He hugged her again. "If it'll make you feel better…we can go see your parents." Why did he already feel like he regretted saying that?

"Really?"

"Yeah why not? How bad can it be right?"

"Yeah." She laughed quietly.

"Oh don't laugh."

_Authors note: Coming soon-an original piece…the guys take a trip to normal life as Kayla brings them home to meet the parents!_


End file.
